Come my way
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan, membuat Hinata harus terjebak dalam lingkaran setan yang mengerikan. Warning: alur cepat. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

** COME MY WAY**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**JUST ADULT ONLY,**

**KIDS DON'T READ.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya kehidupan Hinata selalu di dominasi oleh sosok lelaki itu.

Lelaki penuh semangat, yang selalu menantang dunia dengan senyum cerianya.

Lelaki yang telah sukses mencuri hati Hinata remaja.

Lelaki itu juga sukses mengajarkan Hinata tentang arti patah hati.

Dan karena lelaki itu pula lah, Hinata mengenal sosok suram itu.

.

.

.

;(*_*);

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar kaget sekaligus ngeri menatap sosok lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka lelaki ini berani datang ke rumahnya.

Rumahnya!

Bagaimana jika suaminya mengetahui hal ini?!

"U..Uchiha…san?" Gumam Hinata lirih. Rasa kaget membuatnya gugup. "Na..Naruto-kun sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Aku tahu." Jawab lelaki itu singkat, seakan tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata. "Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Ma… maaf Uchiha-san. Ta…tapi aku rasa…se..sebaiknya kau pergi." Ucap Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia ingin segera menutup pintu rumahnya, membantingnya kalau perlu, dan mengunci diri di kamar. Melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

Berdoa kepada tuhan agar mau mengampuni dosa yang telah ia lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau berusaha menghindariku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang membuat Hinata waspada.

"Y..ya…ku..kumohon Uchiha-san…pergilah..kau sudah janji."

"Aku hanya berjanji merahasiakan aktivitas kita diranjang dari si tolol itu." Ujarnya datar sembari mendorong paksa pintu yang sejak beberapa saat lalu menjadi tameng pertahanan Hinata, dan mencengkram lengan wanita itu kuat. Kemudian menariknya mendekat, hingga tubuh mungil Hinata menabrak keras dada bidangnya. "Tapi aku tidak ingat berjanji melepaskanmu."

"U..Uchiha-san…kumohon."

"Sasuke…panggil aku dengan nama itu, teriakkan namaku seperti saat pertama kali aku memasukimu."

"Ku…kumohon… pergilah, nanti orang-orang curiga." Ratap Hinata lagi. Mengabaikan ucapan tidak sopan yang dilontarkan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Aku menginap malam ini."

"A..apa?! Ti..tidak bisa.. Naruto…"

"Sedang diluar kota." Potong Sasuke dengan senyum arogannya. Dengan santai ia melanjutkan.

"Sekarang, dimana letak kamar tidurnya?"

.

.

.

;(*_*);

.

.

Alkohol tidak untuk diminum.

Itu pelajaran yang Hinata ambil saat ia terbangun di kamar asing dengan kepala nyaris pecah.

Ia bersumpah tidak akan meneguk cairan itu lagi.

Kepalanya pusing.

Dan ia kebingungan mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang besar, yang tampak berantakan, tanpa busana. Sebelum beberapa saat kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dengan panik.

Tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat dan…sesuatu…yang lain.

Tubuhnya pun terasa pegal di beberapa tempat. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

Namun yang membuat hatinya mencelos adalah noda merah yang terlihat jelas di atas kasur berwarna putih itu. Dengan perasaan bersalah, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Pikirannya teralih oleh suara percikan air dari arah kamar mandi. Dan tanpa pikir panjang. ia segera memunguti pakaiannya yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

Saat ia tengah mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tergesa, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki yang hanya mengenakan handuk.

Hinata tanpa sadar menelan ludah saat melihat pemandangan itu.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menatap langsung pria telanjang!

Walaupun sudah menikah lebih dari setahun, ia tidak pernah melihat suaminya hanya mengenakan handuk. Ia selalu berdiri di dapur saat suaminya berganti pakaian sehingga pemandangan seperti ini selalu luput dari perhatiannya yang telah menikah selama 1 tahun 6 bulan. Benar, suaminya selalu sungkan untuk menyentuhnya, mengingat Hinata tidak pernah berhasil mengikat hati lelaki itu. Karena, hati suaminya selalu menjadi milik perempuan lain.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya lelaki itu datar. Rambutnya yang lembab berwarna hitam legam membingkai wajahnya yang putih pucat. Tubuhnya yang basah oleh titik-titik air terlihat sangat mempesona.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata melihat rupa lelaki itu dengan seksama.

Lelaki, yang sudah mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga.

Dan sialnya, Hinata mengenal sosok itu.

"U…Uchiha…san?

"Hn?"

"A..apa..yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya gugup. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan yang di ucapkan Hinata dengan terbata-bata itu. Seolah menantangnya.

"Ma… maksudku…a..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau lupa?"

Tanpa memedulikan tubuh Hinata yang menegang, Sasuke mendekatinya. Mengurung tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku suka pakaianmu" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Jemarinya dengan perlahan menyusup membelai paha telanjang wanita itu, belaiannya terus naik sampai ke tepi celana dalam Hinata, dan tanpa ragu menurunkannya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka saat kau tidak memakainya."

Hinata tersentak dan dengan terlambat mencoba memberontak.

"U..Uchiha-san.. tolong..jangan begini." Ucapnya sedikit tersendat saat Sasuke dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Hinata, membuat wanita itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang lelaki itu.

Kesalahan besar.

Sekarang ia bisa merasakan kejantanan pria itu, dan dengan malu mengakui dirinya… terangsang.

"Ayo kembali ketempat tidur."

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Hinata merasa seperti mengalami déjà vu ketika ia terbangun dengan kepala sedikit pusing dan mendapati lelaki asing tengah memeluknya.

Lelaki asing yang merupakan sahabat baik suaminya.

'Tuhan, kumohon ambil nyawaku. aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi.' Batin Hinata putus asa. Ia bisa membayangkan kehidupan kelam yang menantinya setelah ini. Dan dengan berat hati mengakui, semua ini merupakan kesalahannya.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

author notes: otak ngeres kumat lagi.

btw, lea terinspirasi menulis fic ini setelah membaca review dari salah satu reader, **nivellia yumie** (thx for you). mungkin gak sesuai yang yumie-chan harapkan, bahkan mungkin jauuuuhhhh bgt.

but… I hope you still like this fic. thx juga sarannya, cukup membantu lea menemukan ide baru.

fic ini rencananya gak akan lebih dari 5 chap, coz gak enak juga galau lama-lama, sekaligus menghindari resiko terserang virus lagi.

dan seperti biasa juga, walau rated nya M, gak akan ada unsur lemon disini (coz sumpah, lea udah nyoba tapi kayanya ga cukup bagus untuk di publish) dan hanya akan ada beberapa kalimat menjurus dan sedikit lime. mengingat fic ini awalnya berated T, yang setelah lea pikir-pikir, topik pernikahan dan perselingkuhan terlalu berat untuk remaja. otak kotorku susah banget di bersihkan!

jadi… kebayangkan gak jelasnya fic ini.

and last, hope you like it.

see you next.

aku tunggu respon kalian semua yaaaaa….kalau punya ide cerita lagi, reader-san bisa langsung kasih tahu lea lewat review,ok.

author miskin ide.

jaa..


	2. Chapter 2

** COME MY WAY**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**JUST ADULT ONLY,**

**KIDS DON'T READ.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih terjaga saat waktu menunjukan hampir tengah malam.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Malam ini, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia sendirian. Karena suaminya, Naruto, lebih memilih lembur daripada menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Awalnya ia akan merasa kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Tapi setelah sebulan terlewati, ia mulai terbiasa.

Dengan segelas ocha hangat dan beberapa bungkus cemilan, ia akan menunggu suaminya pulang sambil menonton dorama tengah malam. Dan tak jarang, ia terus menunggu hingga terlelap disofa ruang tamu.

Kegiatan itu sudah rutin ia lakukan hingga menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Tapi sungguh, ia tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. Baginya, hal itu merupakan salah satu bentuk pengabdiannya pada suami.

.

.

Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia bertemu Sasuke.

.

.

Semua berawal dari Tenten yang berinisiatif mengajak Hinata untuk ikut ke pesta pertunangan Ino dan Sai. Dan tanpa menghiraukan protes gadis mungil itu, Tenten berhasil memaksa Hinata memakai gaun terbaiknya untuk pergi ke pesta.

.

.

Saat itulah awal kesalahannya dimulai.

.

.

Hanya kesalahan kecil sebenarnya.

Ketika ia salah meminum cokctail non-alkohol dengan champanye milik Neji. Hinata yang tidak pernah mengecap minuman beralkohol seumur hidupnya langsung terhuyung menuju bar. Tenggorokannya terasa tidak enak dan kepalanya pusing.

Disaat itulah Sasuke menyapanya.

Awalnya hanya basa-basi biasa antar teman, atau begitulah anggapan Hinata, hingga ia tidak keberatan saat Sasuke mengajaknya keluar dari tempat itu.

Pesta Ino memang luar biasa meriah, tapi bagi Hinata, pestanya berisik. Di dalam kebisingan yang tak pernah bisa membuatnya nyaman, ajakan Sasuke terasa seperti oasis di padang pasir. Yang dengan senang hati ia terima.

.

.

Dan kesalahan kecilnya berubah rumit saat ia terbangun diranjang pria itu.

.

.

$(-"-)$

.

.

kini, sudah hampir sepuluh hari ia menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dianggap saudara oleh suaminya. Hubungan gelap yang membuatnya tertekan dan kesulitan mengatur emosinya ketika lelaki itu terus membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Membuat ia selalu diliputi rasa cemas dan rasa bersalah.

Satu-satunya orang yang terpikir dan diharapkan bisa menolongnya hanya Naruto, suami sekaligus orang yang telah mengabaikannya selama ini.

Ia hanya berharap Naruto mau mendengarkan. Karena kemarahan lelaki itu masih bisa ia tanggung, tapi keacuhannya selalu membuat ia… sakit.

.

.

Dengan jantung berdebar kencang dan sedikit canggung, Hinata berdiri di depan ruang kerja suaminya. Ini kali pertama ia mengunjungi tempat kerja Naruto setelah pernikahan mereka. Karena itu pula, ia tidak heran saat merasakan tatapan curiga dan ingin tahu dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, mengiringi langkahnya saat melewati meja resepsionis.

Membuatnya semakin gugup.

Dengan sekotak bento dipelukan, ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu ruang kerja suaminya dengan penuh tekad.

Ia siap mengaku dosa.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Sapa Hinata gugup. Dilihatnya lelaki itu tengah duduk memeriksa selembar kertas dari tumpukan kertas yang berhamburan di mejanya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas itu.

"A-ano...aku membawa bekal makan siang." Ucap Hinata ragu. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto menghela napas tidak suka sebelum merespon ucapan wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa makan di cafetaria."

"Go-gomen." gumam Hinata lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. Perasaan kecil hati kembali menghujamnya. Rasanya, dihadapan Naruto semua yang ia lakukan selalu terasa salah. Dan itu membuat Hinata kesulitan menjalankan niatnya.

"Taruh saja disana, nanti aku makan." Ucap naruto akhirnya, ketika hinata terus berdiri diam, sambil menunjuk ke sudut mejanya yang tampak lumayan kosong.

Saat Hinata bergerak ke arah yang diperintahkan, Naruto menaruh kertas yang sedari tadi ia teliti dengan berat hati sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih terlihat gugup.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Malam ini…" Ucapnya ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Eh?"

"Kita kencan."

.

.

.

untuk beberapa saat, hinata hanya terpaku menatap suaminya.

Naruto mengajaknya kencan!

ini adalah hal terindah yang tak pernah dibayangkan Hinata sebelumnya.

Ajakan spontan yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati itu, mampu membuatnya melayang dan melupakan segalanya.

Ya, segalanya. Termasuk tujuannya mendatangi pria itu.

Dengan perasaan senang, ia keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya menuju lift dengan langkah bahagia dan wajah memerah. senyuman manisnya tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. bahkan saat ia tengah menungu lift diujung koridor.

Namun tubuhnya langsung kaku saat pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang amat dikenalnya tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Sasuke.

mereka saling menatap sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Hinata tersadar, dan dengan terlambat berbalik mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

Sayangnya, lelaki itu lebih cepat.

Dengan mudah ia mencekal lengan Hinata dan menariknya masuk ke dalam lift yang saat itu sedang kosong.

"Sa-Sasuke-san." Gumam Hinata pelan, dengan sia-sia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan lelaki itu.

"Hinata." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata, membuat wanita itu menggeliat tak nyaman dan risih.

Mengabaikan tubuh gemetar wanita itu didepannya, tanpa ragu Sasuke menundukan kepalanya cukup rendah untuk bisa mengecup pipi Hinata sekilas. Menimbulkan rona merah yang sangat ia sukai. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu."

Saat Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba pintu lift kembali terbuka. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa mengendurkan cengkramannya pada lengan wanita itu, dan perlahan, tanpa menarik perhatian, ia menarik tubuh Hinata ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Bisiknya lagi.

"Pu-pulang."

"Kuantar."

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. Ia ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kabar kedekatannya dengan Sasuke sampai ketelinga suaminya. Hinata lebih suka Naruto mendengar kebenarannya langsung dari mulutnya sendiri, bukan dari orang lain.

"A-aku bisa sendiri." Lanjutnya lagi.

Namun lelaki itu dengan mudah kembali mengabaikan ucapannya.

Saat lift kembali terbuka di bagian bawah gedung, dimana mobil-mobil terparkir dengan rapi, Sasuke segera menarik Hinata menuju mobilnya tanpa mengindahkan rontaan yang dilancarkan wanita itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, kumohon lepaskan."

"Masuk." Perintahnya dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Merasa tak ada pilihan, Hinata hanya bisa menurut dengan tubuh kaku.

"Apa kau datang untuk menemui Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke datar ketika mereka telah menjauh dari gedung.

Pertanyaan itu tampak biasa, kalau saja Hinata tidak merasakan nada menghina dalam suara lelaki itu. Dengan ragu dan sedikit takut, ia menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Sasuke mendengus tak suka.

Perjalanan yang sebenarnya hanya memakan waktu 30 menit, terasa sangat lama saat hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Hinata tahu Sasuke bukan tipe ramah yang senang mengumbar percakapan, atau tersenyum.

Ia sangat tahu hal itu.

Namun status mereka yang menjijikan membuatnya tak nyaman saat berada di dekat lelaki ini.

"Ki-kita melewati jalan kerumah." Ucap Hinata saat ia menyadari Sasuke membelokan kendaraannya kearah yang berlawanan.

"Tapi tidak melewati jalan menuju rumahku." Jawab Sasuke enteng, yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata terperangah tak percaya.

.

.

$(-"-)$

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, ku-kumohon hentikan." Rintih Hinata kalut, saat Sasuke dengan kurang ajar menggerayangi payudara telanjangnya. Jemarinya tenggelam dalam rambut kelam lelaki itu, berusaha menariknya menjauh.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di apartement Sasuke, atau lebih tepat, berada di tempat tidur lelaki itu. Dengan Hinata yang tanpa busana terbaring tak berdaya dibawah tindihan lelaki yang selama ini ia hindari.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku?" Bisiknya lirih sambil meremas payudara wanita itu pelan. Membuat Hinata menggeliat karena terangsang. Ia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, berusaha meredam desahannya yang hampir keluar.

Salah satu jemari Sasuke menyusuri tubuh Hinata dan berhenti dipaha mulus perempuan itu, sebelum akhirnya bergerak naik membelai kewanitaannya.

Sentuhan lembut yang membuat Hinata melayang dan menyerah menahan desahannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, menindih tubuh Hinata. Dan dengan gerakan yang seolah-olah sudah ratusan kali mereka lakukan, lelaki itu mengarahkan kejantanannya yang mengeras memasuki tubuh Hinata yang kini sudah pasrah dibawahnya.

Hinata terkesiap saat kenikmatan yang mulai di kenalnya menghantam kesadaraannya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Sasuke, mendorong lelaki itu memasukinya lebih dalam lagi. Jemarinya mencengkram punggung lelaki itu, memeluknya erat mencari pegangan.

Desahan lirihnya berubah menjadi jeritan dalam sesaat, ketika Sasuke memutuskan memasuki tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang membuatnya terkesiap.

Membuat Hinata kehilangan kewarasannya dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

$(-"-)$

.

.

Restaurant yang dipilih Naruto untuk makan malam mereka, adalah restoran bernuansa Italia yang sangat… elegant. Membuat Hinata langsung merasa salah kostum.

Mengingat Naruto tidak memberitahu tentang restaurant ini sebelumnya, dan kekalutan yang ia alami saat tergesa-gesa pulang kerumah. Berpakaian sekaligus membasuh tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa percintaannya dengan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu, ia merasa sangat wajar jika penampilannya tidak maksimal.

Dan sangat tidak memuaskan.

Membuatnya kembali merasa rendah diri.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali buta dengan masakan Italia.

Jadi saat Naruto memilihkan valpolicella sebagai minuman mereka tanpa bertanya dulu pada Hinata, ia tidak keberatan.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian Hinata menyadari jika nama minuman aneh itu merupakan jenis minuman anggur dengan kualitas terbaik. Sayangnya, walaupun minuman tersebut termasuk berkualitas, lidah Hinata tidak bisa menerima minuman itu dengan sukarela.

Setelah pengalaman dengan minuman neraka itu, Hinata hanya bisa menatap makanan mereka dengan sangsi sebelum akhirnya menyuap makanan itu dengan ragu.

Untungnya makanan, yang entah apa namanya, cukup kerasan di lidahnya. Dan makanan penutup mereka cukup menggiurkan. Membuatnya menghela napas lega.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya Naruto memutuskan membuka suara.

"Hinata…" Ucap Naruto dengan ragu, yang berhasil menarik perhatian wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya. "Saat memutuskan menikahimu, aku tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk menyakitimu." Lanjutnya pelan. Raut wajah Naruto yang tampak merasa bersalah membuat Hinata tersentuh.

"Walaupun akhir-akhir ini tindakanku malah menunjukan sebaliknya, tapi.." Ucapan Naruto kembali terhenti saat ia tampak memikirkan kalimat yang tepat. Membuat Hinata merasa sedikit was-was.

"Bisakah…bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?" Ucap Naruto akhirnya.

Dan Hinata...merasa…seakan ia sedang bermimpi.

Ia bahkan tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Maksudnya…. kenapa sekarang?

Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat tiba-tiba.

Dan ia merasa Kami-sama kembali melempar lelucon tak lucu padanya, saat pandangannya menangkap sosok yang membuat hidupnya bagai di neraka.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan horror Hinata yang tiba-tiba, mengikuti arah pandangan wanita itu dengan penasaran. Dan apa yang dilihatnya, tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, yang tak pernah disangka, juga makan malam di tempat ini.

Tanpa merasa curiga, Naruto menyapa lelaki itu dan mengajaknya ikut serta makan malam dimeja mereka.

Tak menyadari sedikitpun perbuatannya itu justru membuat Hinata menjerit ngeri dalam hati.

a/n:

haiyaa… lea kurang puas dengan chap ini.

maaf juga jika reader-san menemukan banyak typo,

akhir-akhir ini lea agak sedikit kurang focus.

dan lea juga minta maaf jika terkesan mengabaikan penggarapan fic ini.

gomenasai ne.

[status author: menuju Krakatau]

.

.

special thanks to:

**Moku-Chan** (I love your review, bener-bener menyemangatiku. thx y)

**DanitaSyahr **(chap 1 emang agak sedikit… berantakan. gomen ne.)

**Nivellia Neil** (makasih reviewnya… semoga chap kali ini juga suka.)

**livylaval** ( lea usahain gak ada slight, btw terimakasih sudah jujur. salahkan otak lea yang lumayan…ngeres klo agak sedikit kurang nyaman saat membaca fic ini, hehe. but still, I hope you like this chap."

**zian**( thx for your review, aku seneng ada yang suka karyaku, hehe)

**anon **(semoga chap kali ini memuaskan.)

**permanent **(lea gak tahu gimana ngrespon reviewmu. diawal jujur bgt sih… mujinya dibelakang. tapi gak tahu kenapa setelah baca reviewmu, semangat lea makin naik. thx bgt ya reviewnya. lea usahain terus berkarya di genre ini, hehe. otak mesumku emang gak ketulungan)

**payung biru** (senangnya ada yang ngefans sama fic gaje ini.)

**Miji.** (reviewmu menyemangatiku! love it. semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakanmu.)

**Dewi Natalia** (saat itu akan segera tiba, hehe)

**Suipa** (gomen lea baru bisa update sekarang. akhir-akhir ini susah update cepet. gomen ne)

**Lavender;** hinata…suka sasuke? akan lea usahakan, hehe. thx for your review.

**ada yang terlewat?**

**atau salah penulisan nama?**

**gomen ne, lea update pakai hp, jadi gak bisa ngedit.**

**take holiday for a week in krakatau.**

**will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

** COME MY WAY**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**JUST ADULT ONLY,**

**KIDS DON'T READ.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Kacau…

Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat lelaki berambut raven itu tanpa ragu memilih duduk disampingnya. Membuat wajahnya terasa kaku dan berkeringat dingin akibat rasa takut yang berlebihan.

Situasi ini sangat…menegangkan!

Mengingat untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saja ia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra… rasanya, bersikap biasa saat ini tampak sangat mustahil baginya!

Demi apapun di dunia!

Lelaki yang kini duduk disampingnya bukan sekedar rekan kerja pria yang ia nikahi.

Dia…

?

Tuhan… Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apa panggilan yang tepat?!

.

.

.

Makan malam yang seharusnya romantis, kini tampak seperti neraka.

Tanpa mempedulikan situasi canggung yang menyelimuti mereka, Sasuke justru dengan santai meletakan tangannya di atas kaki wanita yang tampak tertekan disampingnya. Dan dari bawah meja, Hinata bisa merasakan jemari itu membelai pahanya pelan.

Membuatnya makin gelisah.

Ia sangat berharap makan malam, yang sejak beberapa saat lalu sangat di nantinya, segera berakhir!

Sasuke yang tidak menyukai respon pasif wanita itu, sekarang lebih berani menggerakan jemarinya ke bawah. Meraih ujung gaun selutut yang dikenakan Hinata malam ini dan menyibakannya, membiarkan paha mulus wanita itu tampak jelas dari balik meja. Dengan santai Sasuke kembali meletakan tangannya di atas paha telanjang itu. Menikmati tekstur halus yang sudah terasa akrab di indra perabanya.

Memberi kesenangan tersendiri.

Naruto yang melihat ada yang aneh dari tingkah keduanya mengerutkan dahi, sebelum bertanya dengan nada bingung yang kentara.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Y-ya." Balas Hinata langsung, dan kembali menggigit bibirnya keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga mencegah suara-suara aneh yang tak diinginkan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tampak… gelisah." Tanya Naruto lagi, makin bingung melihat tingkah istrinya yang seperti cacing kepanasan. Meskipun ia tahu Hinata pemalu dan selalu kikuk jika bertemu orang asing. Tapi gelagatnya yang tersiksa itu sangat tak biasa.

'Mungkin karena orang asing yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke. Terkadang temannya yang satu ini memang jago membuat siapapun terintimidasi.' Batinnya. Mencoba memahami sikap Hinata yang lain dari biasanya. Tanpa curiga sedikitpun pendapatnya barusan jauh dari kenyataan.

Hinata memang sudah sangat terintimidasi oleh sosok Sasuke, pria angkuh menyebalkan yang akan ia hindari dengan senang hati. Terlebih jika pria itu tengah menggerayanginya di tempat umum seperti ini.

"A-aku…" Gumam Hinata sekuat tenaga. Jemari mungilnya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke erat, ketika jari-jari milik pria itu sudah mulai lancang menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya. "Ku-kurasa…a-aku harus kebelakang sebentar." Lanjutnya dan segera bangkit meninggalkan suaminya yang tampak masih bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki ruangan kecil itu dengan perasaan tak karuan. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa bersyukur dapat sampai ketempat ini. Toilet wanita, tempat teraman dan ternyaman untuk menenangkan diri dari situasi yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

Kali ini, tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya di tempat yang dikeramatkan ini.

Selama beberapa saat, ia mencoba menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya dengan susah payah.

Tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar dan telapak tangannya dingin luar biasa.

Tegang.

Saat Hinata berniat membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dengan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di baliknya. Nampak tenang seperti biasa.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan? Ka-kau tidak bisa masuk kemari!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada meremehkan. Tanpa peduli pada aturan kesopanan yang berlaku, Sasuke menutup pintu dan hanya dalam 2 langkah, ia kembali memojokan Hinata di tepi wastafel.

"Sa-sasuke-san…ja-jangan begini." Bisik Hinata takut-takut. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat lelaki itu di pipinya.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu senang tadi siang? Makan malam dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menghina, kembali mengabaikan ucapan hinata. Ia tak peduli pada tubuh Hinata yang masih gemetar atau wajah pucatnya, dicengkramnya rahang wanita itu kuat dan memagut bibir mungil itu kasar.

Ciumannya memaksa.

Tak ada sedikitpun kelembutan.

Hanya permintaan akan hasrat yang tiba-tiba menyeruak yang harus dipenuhi dan di puaskan.

Hinata merasa pikirannya terlanjur kosong saat Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di wastafel setelah lelaki itu berhasil menarik ujung gaunnya kearah pinggang, dan menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga terkulai di lantai. Ia agak sedikit meringis saat Sasuke membuka kakinya lebar dan tersentak kaget saat jari pria itu meluncur disepanjang kewanitaannya dan menekan klitolisnya yang tegang.

Membuatnya kembali menggeliat gelisah.

Dan yang lebih parah, ia tak berdaya menghentikan responnya sendiri.

Hinata mengerang keras saat jari kasar Sasuke yang terasa berdenyut memasuki tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Gelenyar nikmat yang familiar itu kembali membuatnya menjerit saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Kewarasannya perlahan menghilang seirama dengan hasrat yang makin membludak. Kesadaraan akan tempat dimana mereka berada, buyar dari pikirannya saat tubuhnya dikuasai lelaki itu.

Dan saat kepasrahan melanda Hinata, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka diiringan jeritan memekakan telinga yang terasa menyakitkan.

Yang disadari Hinata berikutnya adalah tubuhnya, yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti tak bertulang, terhempas menghantam cermin dingin di belakangnya. Sasuke yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya akan hal itu, justru terlihat kesulitan menahan pintu agar tetap tertutup. Dari tempatnya saat ini, dengan kesadaran yang mulai timbul, Hinata bisa mendengar jeritan wanita setengah baya di luar sana yang terus menggedor pintu tanpa henti.

"Sedang apa kau didalam sana, hah?! Ini toilet wanita!"

"Ck perempuan tua sialan!" Gumam Sasuke kesal.

Hinata segera melesat memasuki toilet di samping wastafel dan meringkuk di pojokan tanpa berniat menyimak teriakan murka itu lebih jauh. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan respon Sasuke. Namun tetap saja ia bisa mendengar balasan pria itu di dalam toilet kecilnya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk?!"

Rasa malu yang datang terlambat, terasa mencekiknya.

Sesaat kemudian ia berjengit ngeri ketika terdengar ketukan pelan dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan suara Sasuke yang terdengar kemudian justru makin membuatnya lemas.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, Hinata bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh, disusul gerutuan kesal wanita setengah baya yang kentara memasuki toilet dengan langkah menghentak.

Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

.

.

.

"Toilet pria penuh. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Ujar Sasuke enteng saat ia membuka pintu toilet dan langsung berhadapan dengan perempuan tua Bangka menyebalkan yang sudah berani mengganggunya. Dengan langkah tak kalah santai, ia melewati perempuan itu yang masih menatapnya galak.

"Jadi kau kencing dimana? Wastafel?!" Teriak perempuan itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan marah. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke, ia membanting pintu keras. Membuat sasuke meringis dalam hati.

'Sial!'

Untuk beberapa saat, ia masih kesal pada perempuan pemarah itu sebelum akhirnya senyuman tipis kembali menghiasi wajah arogannya saat pikirannya kembali pada wanita berambut indigo yang hampir di gaulinya beberapa saat lalu. Ia tidak benar-benar sial hari ini.

Benar.

Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Sebentar lagi, perempuan itu akan jatuh kepelukannya.

Dan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya.

Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanya menunggu… dengan sabar.

.

.

.

$(*.*)$

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata memutuskan menghampiri suaminya yang tentu sudah menunggu cukup lama. Dalam keadaan bersih namun rentan, Hinata menguatkan diri pada kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Setelah kejadian di toilet, hal seburuk apapun bisa terjadi, kan?

Untungnya, prediksinya tidak terbukti.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, suaminya terlihat masih asyik dengan makanan penutupnya.

Sendirian.

Hal yang sangat di syukuri Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Gumam Hinata ragu. Ia agak sedikit was-was pada reaksi suaminya terhadap lambatnya kehadiran Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto tenang tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Y-ya…bi-bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Hinata lagi, yang langsung disetujui pria berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

$(*_*)$

.

.

.

_**for next chap**_

"_Aku tidak memilih apapun!"_

"_sakura-san. kumohon menjauhlah dari ku."_

"_beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"_

"_naruto-kun…apa dimatamu aku begitu menyedihkan?"_

"_kau tidak memakai cincinmu."_

"_ya."_

"_dan kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolakku."_

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

**author notes:**

hey… lea is back.

missed me?

btw, ada yang nunggu fic lea yang lain (first, prison, dkk)? #kepedean.

_let's make a deal._

lea akan update _prison_ lusa, _first_ lusanya, _heart_ besoknya lagi, _this time_ besok-besoknya lagi, dan begitu seterusnya sampai semua fic update.

biasanya lea langsung update 2 fic sekaligus, tapi sinyal wifi disini lemah banget! parah! susah pokoknya.

o ya, setelah semua update, akan ada jeda seminggu sebelum kembali publish.

ada yang punya usul tentang urutan ficnya? please tell me, ok.

anw, meskipun lea udah komitmen untuk selalu update, tapi semua itu juga tergantung pada sinyal yang ada.

jadi, jika lea tidak bisa menepati janji… maaf yaaa.

lea gak ada maksud untuk itu.

.

.

**special thanks for:**

**Nivellia Neil, Livylaval, Dewi Natalia, Nelshafeena Athhazala, Githa Aikawa, Nurul. Wn, huddexxx69, Tyve-Morta, Uchiha Hyuuga, Guest1, Guest2, Payung biru, Lovender.**

**review kalian menyemangatiku. thanks a lot. **

lea masih jetlag, jadi gak bisa respon comment yang udah masuk satu-satu. #plakk!#alasan. (padahal udah balik 3 hari lalu, hehe),

gomenasai ne, minna-san.

walaupun kesel dan gak puas, tetep nyempetin buat review yaaa…pleaseeee.

[gkgkgk maksa.]

jaa.

btw, ada yang menyadari alur chap ini kecepetan gak? yaaaahh maklum editnya Cuma sehari, hehe. next chap lea akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

** COME MY WAY**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**JUST ADULT ONLY,**

**KIDS DON'T READ.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Siang ini, 15 menit sebelum jam makan siang bagi karyawan tiba, Hinata telah berdiri di depan gedung perusahaan milik suaminya, Naruto, dengan sedikit berdebar.

Perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan sejak tadi malam tidak juga memudar, bahkan makin meningkat seiring langkahnya menuju lift yang terletak tak jauh dari meja resepsionis.

Semua ini terasa…sempurna.

Cuaca yang cerah, karyawan yang menyapanya ramah, bahkan tidak ada lantai licin yang sempat membuatnya terpeleset seperti saat pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di kantor ini.

Indah.

Ya, itu yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

Semua terasa indah ketika akhirnya orang yang kau cintai balas mencintaimu.

Dan jika ini mimpi, Hinata berharap tidak pernah terbangun.

Dengan jantung berdebar, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kerja suaminya yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Pikirannya kembali mengenang malam romantisnya bersama dengan Naruto, dimana lelaki itu mencium bibirnya lembut dan penuh keraguan. Membuat pipinya kembali memanas tak terkendali.

Sentuhan lembut dan hati-hati itu jelas berbeda dengan yang selalu dilakukan 'seseorang' padanya.

Setelah menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang diliputi antusiasme berlebihan. Hinata mendorong pintu kerja Naruto dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Namun ternyata suaminya tidak sendiri.

Lelaki itu tengah bersama seseorang dan tampaknya mereka sedang terlibat percakapan serius. Jelas kehadiran Hinata hanya akan dianggap sebagai gangguan menyebalkan.

Saat Hinata berniat menutup kembali pintu yang sempat ia buka, suara samar yang ia kenali menghentikan niatnya.

Perempuan.

Dan ia mengenali suara perempuan itu.

Tapi yang membuatnya penasaran adalah suara suaminya yang tampak seperti memelas.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?'

Tanpa berniat menguping, Hinata menajamkan telinganya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, yang tertangkap pendengarannya hanyalah suara samar tak jelas membingungkan.

Sedikit takut, ia kemudian mencoba melihat dari celah pintu dan langsung menyesali perbuatannya.

Di hadapannya kini, suaminya tengah memeluk seorang wanita semampai yang sudah sangat di kenal Hinata.

Sakura.

Dan pelukan itu jelas bukan pelukan seorang sahabat.

"Naruto, lepas!" Hardik wanita itu keras, namun tampak tak di indahkan oleh Naruto.

Sepertinya kehadiran Hinata tak di sadari sedikitpun oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan Sakura! Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi agar kau mau melihatku?!"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sudah punya Hinata."

"Karenamu. Aku menikahinya karena kau!" Teriaknya dengan penuh ketegangan. Ia segera melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap tajam perempuan yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari hadapannya.

"Naruto…"

"Aku tidak pernah memilih apapun." Ucapnya lirih. "Kau yang memilihkannya untukku."

"Na-naruto…kun?" Gumam Hinata pelan, mendadak di kuasai keinginan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Sakura.

Suara lirihnya seperti menyentakan kedua insan yang masih bersitegang itu. Mereka menoleh kaget pada Hinata yang tampak pucat.

"A-apa…maksud ucapan kalian barusan?" Tanya Hinata susah payah. Mati-matian ia menahan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh. Egonya sebagai Hyuuga memaksanya untuk tidak menunjukan kelemahan di depan orang lain.

Termasuk orang yang melukaimu.

"Hinata, dengar. Apa yang kau lihat barusan tidak seperti yang kau pikir." Jelas Sakura lembut. "Kami hanya berteman." Lanjutnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sakura."

"Jadi kumohon jangan salah paham. Kami tidak…"

"Sakura. Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua? Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Hinata."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kumohon." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Sakura yang merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan, hanya bisa menyetujui dengan berat hati.

"Aku mencintai Sakura, dulu maupun sekarang." Ucap Naruto saat mereka telah di tinggal berdua. Suasana sepi yang menyelimuti ruangan ini, membuat suara lelaki itu dua kali lebih nyaring.

Tanpa peduli akibat kata-katanya barusan, lelaki itu justru dengan yakin menatap mata Hinata yang tampak terluka. Ia sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah melihat wajah manis itu kini tampak menyedihkan. Tapi kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas.

"Walaupun sudah berusaha," lanjutnya pelan pada Hinata yang tampak membeku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Dan kurasa… tidak akan pernah."

"La-lalu… ke-kenapa kau bilang ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita?"

"Karena…sasuke tampak tertarik padamu." Jawab Naruto dengan terpaksa. Jawaban itu jelas bukan jawaban yang di harapkan Hinata sebelumnya. Membuat hatinya terasa makin perih saat menyadari lelaki itu tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

"Sejak kita duduk di sekolah menengah, ia memang terlihat menaruh minat padamu, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Jelas Naruto perlahan. "Sakura akan terluka."

"A-apa?"

"Sakura mencintainya. Sementara Sasuke tidak pernah menggubris gadis itu. Aku hanya berharap jika kita menikah, mereka akan menemukan jalan untuk bersatu."

"Be-begitu." Sahut Hinata lemah.

Apa lagi yang bisa di harapkan Hinata selain pasrah, saat kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan yang di dambakannya tak lagi bisa di raih.

Ia terlalu mencintai lelaki berkulit tan di hadapannya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak adil jika ia melampiaskan seluruh kekecewaannya pada lelaki itu.

Semua yang di lakukan lelaki itu juga atas nama cinta, kan.

Cinta yang tidak bisa ia genggam.

"Aku…hanya ingin membantunya bahagia." Jelas Naruto lagi yang kembali menusuk hati Hinata.

"Dan aku? Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Hinata sakit hati. Ia, yang rela mengorbankan semuanya demi lelaki itu, kenapa tak pernah masuk hitungan?

"Naruto-kun, apa di matamu aku begitu menyedihkan?"

"Gomen, Hinata." Bisik lelaki itu dengan raut wajah penuh sesal yang akan membuat iba siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang.

Ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak ingin membebani lelaki itu dengan sikap cengengnya.

Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa di salahkan.

Sejak awal, ia menyadari Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia tahu hal itu. Namun rasa cinta dan keegoisan untuk memiliki lelaki itu sepenuhnya, membuat Hinata menutup mata pada semua kejanggalan saat pria itu melamarnya, Atau sikap acuh lelaki itu saat pernikahan mereka yang dilangsungkan dihadapan seluruh keluarga hyuuga.

Atau sikapnya yang tak lagi ceria.

Dialah yang telah membuat lelaki itu menderita

Dan ia juga yang sepatutnya disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Andai ia tidak bertindak egois.

"Aku…mengerti. Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya lembut. Suara Hinata terdengar sedikit serak kali ini. "Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dari rumahmu." Lanjutnya dan bergegas meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan senyum pilu.

Mengabaikan pria, yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Naruto sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan ia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis itu.

Tapi hatinya yang tidak lagi bisa di korbankan, menolak untuk melanjutkan kebohongan.

hatinya selalu menjagi milik Sakura.

Dan sekarang, ia merasa bersalah melihat punggung gadis berambut indigo itu makin menjauh dan makin terlihat kecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ia mengutuk perbuatannya yang telah menyakiti gadis itu.

Dan makin sakit saat sesuatu yang lain menghantam benaknya.

Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah di kenalnya.

.

.

.

Perasaan manusia itu…lucu.

5 menit yang lalu ia begitu…bahagia.

Sekarang… ia terpuruk dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Keadaan ini mengingatkannya pada hari pernikahannya bersama Naruto berbulan-bulan lalu.

Saat itu, dengan memakai gaun putih indah yang terasa pas membungkus tubuhnya, Hinata merasa…cantik. Dan bahagia.

Impiannya bersanding dengan pemuda pirang yang menjadi pujaannya sejak remaja dulu, akhirnya terwujud.

Namun tampaknya, kebahagiaan dan rasa antusias dari pernikahan itu hanya ia yang merasakan.

Berbeda dengannya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, mempelai pria, Naruto, tampak biasa saja saat menunggunya di altar. Sepertinya upacara pernikahan ini tidak berarti apapun bagi pria itu.

Saat resepsi pernikahan pun Naruto selalu diam, mengacuhkan istrinya yang dengan gugup mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Hatinya makin sakit saat lelaki, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu, tidak keberatan memeluk sahabat wanitanya, yang lebih dari sahabat menurut Hinata. Tersenyum lembut bahkan bercanda dengan lepas saat bersamanya. Hal yang sepertinya tidak bisa di lakukan pria itu pada istrinya.

Dan sekarang, ia kembali merasakan rasa sakit itu, namun kali ini beribu kali lebih menyakitkan.

Apakah pesona sang musim semi begitu sulit di tolak?

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah tidak percaya saat ia pulang dan melihat Hinata tengah menunggunya dengan koper besar bertengger manis disamping wanita itu.

"Umm."

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, kau tahu?" Gumamnya lagi sembari mengendurkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik. "Maksudku, tidak harus secepat ini."

"Aku…tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

"Hinata…aku…"

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan." Ucap Hinata memotong perkataan lelaki di hadapannya. "Dan kuharap kau mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku." Lanjutnya sembari menghampiri lelaki itu. Senyum lembut yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, kini terlihat di paksakan.

Membuatnya tampak makin menyedihkan.

Jemarinya yang lentik kemudian meraih tangan kasar Naruto. Menggenggamnya erat sebelum akhirnya membuka telapak tangan yang terasa besar itu. Cincin pernikahan yang dengan setia selalu dipakai Hinata, kini berada di dalam genggaman suaminya.

Atau sebentar lagi menjadi mantan suaminya.

"Kali ini, berbahagialah dengan wanita pilihanmu. Wanita yang kau cintai, bukan perempuan menyedihkan sepertiku."

"Hinata…"

"Aku… sungguh berterimakasih pada Naruto-kun yang telah mengizinkanku berdiri di sampingmu selama ini," ucap Hinata kembali memotong kalimat lelaki itu. Hatinya yang seperti tersayat tidak sanggup menerima kebaikan lelaki itu lebih lama lagi. Dengan sedikit tercekat ia melanjutkan. "Menyandang namamu dan berada di dekatmu merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku." Bisiknya lirih. "Namun, rasanya aku seperti orang yang tidak tahu diri jika masih bersikeras mempertahankan sikap egoisku itu."

"Hinata…maafkan aku."

"Jangan." Bisik Hinata lembut. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Dosa ku lebih tidak termaafkan." Gumamnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Benar.

Mungkin inilah hukuman yang harus di terimanya karena telah dengan berani mengkhianati sumpah suci mereka. Terjebak dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan sempat menikmati kebersamaan mereka… jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah dimaafkan.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun." Bisiknya lagi. Dan dengan pasti melangkah melewati pintu tempat beberapa saat lalu sosok Naruto muncul di baliknya.

Ia segera memasuki taksi yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi dan meringkuk di dalamnya.

Tangisnya akhirnya pecah juga.

Udara malam yang biasa menggigit kulit tak lagi ia rasakan.

Di dalam taksi yang membawanya menembus keramaian malam jalanan konoha, Hinata berdoa: semoga pria yang di cintainya itu bisa bahagia bersama wanita pilihannya. Yang di cintainya.

Ia rela jika wanita itu adalah Sakura.

Sungguh, ia tidak akan sakit hati jika kelak menerima undangan pernikahan atas nama mereka.

Hatinya sudah mati.

Dan tanpa keraguan lagi, saat ini Hinata mengakui bahwa ayahnya benar: Hanabi, adiknya, lahir dengan penuh keberuntungan. Sementara Hinata beruntung bisa lahir.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

**author notes:**

one thing that I hard to do, is say good bye.

but…

here we are.

saya, Azalea RN, memutuskan hiatus dari fanfiction.

dalam kesempatan ini juga, lea mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada readers yang telah memberikan kritik, saran, masukan, dan dukungan yang sangat berarti bagi lea, karena tanpa support kalian, jelas, lea bukan apa-apa.

akhir kata.. sampai jumpa.

all my love,

Azalea.

nb: fic ini selesai dalam beberapa jam. jadi jika para reader menemukan typo, eyd yang ancur atau alur berantakan.

gomen ne.

**special thanks for:**

**Dewi Natalia, Nivellia Neil, upa 1008, Na'chan Tsuki No Me, Syura Azhurasyuchi, Ida Akaibara, Payung Biru, Guest, Gece, IndigOnyx, ocha chan. permanentt.**

**thanks a lot for your support…love you so much.**

**jaa.**

catatan: lea akan kembali aktif 3 minggu setelah hari raya idul fitri.

eh? lea punya banyak hutang fic?

yaaaa…sudaaahhhh…

lea hiatusnya kapan-kapan aja deh#plakk.

ok, lea akan benar-benar hiatus setelah selesai update semuanya.

bye.


	5. Chapter 5

** COME MY WAY**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**JUST ADULT ONLY,**

**KIDS DON'T READ.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Suara gedoran yang berasal dari pintu apartement mungilnya, cukup membuat Hinata tersentak di pagi yang tenang ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit takut. Ia merasa tidak punya hutang pada tengkulak atau mencari masalah dengan tetangga sebelah atau berurusan dengan preman.

Ia bahkan tidak mengenal seorangpun di lingkungan apartement barunya ini, berhubung Hinata baru menempati ruangan ini 3 hari lalu.

Jadi siapa yang begitu kesal padanya?

"Siapa?" Hinata kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya saat tak ada jawaban dari orang yang dengan lancang mengusik pagi tenangnya.

"Ini aku." Suara berat yang sangat di kenal Hinata, namun tak pernah di sangkanya terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Sa-sasuke…san?"

"Buka pintu." Perintah Sasuke dengan penuh kegusaran. Yang membuat perasaan Hinata kembali tak karuan.

Suara gedoran tak berperi kemanusiaan kembali terdengar saat Hinata memilih bergeming, menolak perintah Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Hinata tak terima. Ia penghuni baru di tempat ini dan keributan yang di buat Sasuke membuat Hinata terancam di usir.

Baiklah.

Tempat ini mungkin murah, berhubung tabungan Hinata tidak mencukupi untuk menyewa tempat tinggal yang lebih layak.

Terlebih, ia tidak mau menyentuh uang yang di berikan Naruto atau kembali ke kediaman keluarga besarnya.

Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Ia hanya ingin suatu tempat dimana ia bisa bersembunyi.

Dan ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Buka pintu sialan ini!" Teriak Sasuke lagi yang makin memperburuk keadaan.

"A-aku mengerti…berhenti memukuli pintu itu Sasuke-san!" Pinta Hinata mengalah. Jemari mungilnya membuka kunci pintu dengan gemetar dan sebelum pintu itu terbuka sempurna, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyeruak masuk.

Dan kini ia bisa merasakan lelaki itu menatapnya tajam.

Tatapan yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan.

"Ka-kau seharusnya tidak kemari." Ucap Hinata mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu. Dengan enggan ia membalikan tubuhnya menjauhi sosok Sasuke yang tampak mengancam. Namun sebelum bisa bergerak lebih jauh, pria itu sudah merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Sasuke dengan sedikit gusar. "Kenapa kau tidak mencariku?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau bisa datang padaku." Bisik Sasuke lagi yang makin membuat perasaan Hinata campur aduk saat ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Hinata pelan. "Orang-orang akan curiga."

"Persetan dengan mereka!" Balas Sasuke sembari membalikan tubuh mungil itu hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Kau hanya ingin lari." Tuduh lelaki itu. "Lari dariku."

"A-aku…kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini." Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Detik berikutnya, yang Hinata rasakan adalah sentuhan lembut dan hangat di bibirnya. Sentuhan…yang selalu membuatnya kelabakan.

"Tolak aku…dan kita lihat, apakah kau masih bisa berkata tidak?" Gumam Sasuke di bibir Hinata, dan kembali melumat bibir merah itu dengan lapar. Pungung Hinata membentur dinding yang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan, namun tak menghentikan lelaki itu untuk mengecap tubuh rapuh di hadapannya.

Ciuman itu berubah liar dalam sekejap dan Hinata…

Saat ini, ia merasa kewarasannya di pertanyakan.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang selalu melakukan hal itu untuk menenangkan diri, dan cukup berhasil.

Terutama saat ini.

Saat dimana ia dan Naruto akhirnya resmi bercerai.

Hal yang ia tahu pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

Persidangan itu sendiri hanya di hadiri segelintir orang, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah rekan semasa sekolah dulu yang datang untuk memberi dukungan.

Tapi baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Awalnya ia berpikir tidak akan bisa melewati proses ini, tapi kelegaan yang tidak pernah di duganya justru menyelimuti dirinya. Membuatnya sedikit bersalah karena tidak merasa sedih seperti yang diperkirakannya dulu.

"Hinata." Panggil seseorang yang terdengar lirih di belakangnya.

Hinata tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Sakura saat ia membalikan badannya. Gadis itu tampak sangat elegant dengan busana kerja berwarna merah. Namun raut wajah cemas di wajah cantik itu sedikit membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya lirih. "Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dan aku merasa…sangat bersalah atas semua yang menimpamu." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap Hinata dengan penuh permohonan.

"Aku menyesal."

Ucapan penyesalan Sakura yang di katakan dengan nada begitu memelas, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata tersenyum miris.

Sudah seminggu ini ia menerima ucapan permintaan maaf dari semua kenalannya. Dimulai dari Naruto yang kembali meminta maaf lewat telepon satu jam setelah mereka resmi bercerai, di susul Ino yang mengaku terpaksa diam meskipun tahu alasan di balik lamaran Naruto padanya beberapa waktu silam, lalu Tenten, Neji-nii, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, bahkan Kakashi sensei pun meminta maaf padanya.

Sekarang Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama?

Apa ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan hingga patut dikasihani?

"Aku juga menyesal, Sakura-san." Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Tapi senyum menenangkan gadis itu justru membuat Sakura makin merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto akan berbuat sejauh itu. Ku kira saat ia memutuskan menikahimu, aku berpikir…karena…ia mencintaimu." Ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku tidak pernah mengira ada alasan lain di balik semua itu. Sungguh."

"Aku tahu, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata menenangkan. "Dan aku mengerti."

"Tapi," bantah Sakura bersikeras. "Apa kau tidak sakit hati?"

"Tentu saja aku sakit hati." Sahut Hinata tak kalah tenang. "Demi Naruto aku rela melakukan apapun, bahkan sampai melawan keluargaku untuk dapat hidup bersamanya. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat pengorbanan itu kini terasa sia-sia." Jelasnya lagi dengan suara sedikit serak. "Terlalu sakit hingga aku tidak ingin orang lain juga ikut merasakannya."

"Hinata…"

"Jadi kumohon, Sakura-san. Berhentilah merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan nada tak terbantahkan yang membuat Sakura terpaksa menelan semua protesnya.

Taman tempat mereka berada, Kini terasa sepi saat senja mulai turun. Membawa angin dingin yang cukup membuat siapapun merapatkan mantelnya.

Namun Hinata menyukai keadaan ini, suasana sepi selalu membuatnya tenang, dan angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Sakura-san." Panggil Hinata lembut setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam. "maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" Tanya Hinata sembari menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku berharap kau tetap mendampingi Naruto-kun, tetap menjadi sahabat setianya," ucap Hinata ketika gadis itu tampak mematung di tempatnya dengan penuh antisipasi. "Tetap berada di sampingnya."

"Hinata…"

"Saat ini hanya kau yang ia butuhkan. Dan kumohon…" Ucapnya memotong ucapan Sakura yang tampak ingin membantah ucapannya. "Jangan membuat lelaki yang kucintai kembali menangis."

"Dan terlepas dari semua yang telah terjadi…aku berharap kau mau mencoba…untuk bahagia."

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat." Keluh Sasuke saat ia melihat Hinata memasuki apartement pribadinya. Rasa tak sabar yang sejak tadi menderanya sedikit terobati melihat senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah manis wanita itu.

"Gomen." Sahut Hinata santai saat ia bergabung dengan lelaki itu. "Bagaimana rapatnya?"

"Lancar." gumamnya sembari merenung, ada kerutan samar di dahi lelaki itu saat ia melakukannya. "Aku menghajar beberapa orang tadi."

"Sasuke-san."

"Aku khawatir." Aku Sasuke sembari merangkul tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Rasanya tidak ada satupun yang terasa benar hari ini." Keluhnya lagi sembari mempererat pelukannya yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan tiba hari, di mana ia merasakan perasaan aman saat berada di dalam pelukan erat lelaki ini. Terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Apalagi saat ia mengingat pemaksaan yang dilakukan lelaki, yang dengan seenaknya menyeret Hinata keluar dari kamar sederhana dan murah yang telah di sewanya selama 3 hari.

Kemudian memaksa gadis itu tinggal di apartementnya dan tidak pernah mengijinkan Hinata keluar selain untuk mengurus proses perceraiannya, itu pun dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

Jujur saja, perlakuan semena-mena Sasuke saat itu membuat Hinata merasa tertekan.

"Menikahlah denganku." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata hingga gadis itu sedikit tertegun tak percaya.

"Aku tahu, aku pria brengsek. Juga bukan pria yang kau inginkan." Lanjutnya buru-buru saat mengartikan tubuh Hinata yang menegang sebagai tanda penolakan. "Kau tidak perlu membalas cintaku. Kau bahkan tidak harus menjadi milikku." Bisiknya lagi.

"Hanya biarkan aku menjadi milikmu."

.

.

.

Hinata merasa selain perasaan, kehidupan ini juga lucu.

Dulu, ia berpikir akan sangat bahagia jika bisa menikah dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Sekarang ia berpikir bahwa menikahi pria yang mencintaimu justru lebih membahagiakan dari yang bisa di perkirakan Hinata sebelumnya.

Sambil meminum coklat hangat di sebuah café sore itu, Hinata mengingat seluruh perjalanan hidupnya yang cukup menakjubkan.

"Hinata?" Sapa seseorang yang membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang lelaki berkulit tan dan berambut pirang terang tengah memamerkan senyum lebarnya

Namun, mata biru cerah milik lelaki itulah yang membuat penampilannya mengesankan.

Dan sulit dilupakan.

"Naruto-kun?" Balas Hinata kaget setelah mengenali orang yang menyapanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan lelaki ini setelah sekian lama.

Lelaki yang dulu sangat dipujanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto ramah sembari duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Hinata.

"Baik. Naruto-kun sendiri?"

"Aku baik."

"La-lalu…Sakura-san? Bagaimana kabarnya saat ini?" Tanya Hinata untuk kesekian kali. Dalam hati ia sedikit merutuki pertanyaannya barusan. Tapi rasa penasaran yang di rasakannya sejak 6 tahun belakangan ini cukup membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Terakhir kali ku lihat, dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto enteng yang justru makin membuat gadis di hadapannya kebingungan.

"Hubungan kalian…baik?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu. Naruto tampak termenung sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan senyum lebar andalannya.

"Tentu. Kami masih…berteman." Ucap Naruto dengan santai. Mengabaikan wajah Hinata yang terlihat menggemaskan saat mengerutkan dahi bingung. Namun perhatiannya seketika teralih pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis wanita itu.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Kapan?"

"Su-sudah lama." Jawab Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah. "Go-gomen. Aku…kami tidak mengundangmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Sahut Naruto santai dengan nada menenangkan. "Jadi…suamimu itu…apakah aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan penasaran.

Tapi sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, suara seruan nyaring terdengar di belakang mereka, di susul bocah laki-laki yang tampak berlari riang menghampiri meja tempat Naruto dan Hinata duduk.

"Okaa-chaaan…" Seru anak itu senang sambil memanjat pelan ke pangkuan Hinata. Naruto menatap pemandangan, saat bocah lelaki yang mungkin berusia 4 atau 5 tahun itu memeluk pinggang Hinata erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada belahan payudara wanita itu, dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'Bocah manja.' Batin Naruto meremehkan.

"Anakmu?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan sumringah Hinata. Tampaknya wanita itu tidak keberatan dengan sikap manja anak lelakinya. "Namanya Yuuki." Jelas Hinata dengan nada bangga. "Yuuki-kun, ayo beri salam pada Naruto jii-san." Perintah Hinata lembut yang langsung di patuhi anak itu.

"Selamat siang." Gumam Yuuki sopan sembari menundukan kepalanya. Mata kelam dengan rambut sedikit kebiruan mempertegas struktur wajahnya yang menggemaskan. "Namaku Uchiha Yuuki, salam kenal."

"Uchiha? A..ah nama yang bagus." Komentar Naruto pelan dengan agak linglung. Tapi sebelum bisa bertanya lebih jauh, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok lelaki yang sangat di kenalnya tengah menuntun bocah perempuan.

Dan ia bersumpah wajah bocah perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan bocah lelaki yang berada di pangkuan Hinata hingga bisa di sebut kembar.

"Sasuke?" Sapa Naruto dengan nada bertanya yang dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas. Sementara bocah perempuan yang sejak tadi berada bersamanya memilih menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuh lelaki besar itu.

"A-anakmu?" Tanyanya untuk kesekian kali dengan nada tak percaya yang kentara.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke acuh sembari mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Namanya Yuumi. Dia adiknya Yuuki." Jelas Hinata lembut. Yang kembali membuat lelaki berambut kuning mencolok itu terpana.

"Okaa-chan." Panggil Yuumi dengan suara lirih sembari menarik ujung blus yang dikenakan Hinata. Wajahnya yang bulat dan pipi gembil yang memerah sangat mirip dengan ibunya. "Aku mau pipis."

"E-eehhh, ayo okaa-san antar." Ajak Hinata lembut, sembari menurunkan Yuuki dari pangkuannya. Ia kemudian menggandeng Yuumi ke bagian dalam café, meninggalkan 3 lelaki itu yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan beragam.

Suasana canggung benar-benar terasa setelah kepergian Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian menikah." Gumam Naruto pelan pada Sasuke yang masih tampak acuh seperti dulu. Sementara Yuuki yang mulai kelihatan bosan memilih meminum coklat hangat milik ibunya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong… usia Yuuki sekarang berapa?" Tanya Naruto ramah pada bocah manis yang memandangnya dengan wajah bosan yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. Setidaknya bocah lelaki ini bisa menjadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan.

Percuma mengajak bicara Sasuke, keramahannya selalu berakhir sia-sia.

"6 tahun." Jawab Yuuki dengan nada datar. dan jawaban yang terkesan polos itu entah mengapa justru membuat Naruto kembali terheran-heran.

6 tahun? Bukankah ia dan Hinata juga bercerai 6 tahun lalu?

"O…ohhh su-sudah besar ya?"

"Iya..karena itu…." Wajah Yuuki yang awalnya berwajah manis dengan kepolosan seperti malaikat berubah mengerikan dalam sekejap. "Singkirkan muka tololmu itu dari hadapanku." Lanjutnya kejam.

"Anak pintar." Puji Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan. Lelaki itu lalu menggandeng tangan Yuuki untuk menyusul Hinata yang tak kunjung kembali.

Menurutnya, yang memiliki kesabaran terbatas, kedua perempuan itu sudah pergi cukup lama.

Dengan santai, mereka melenggang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan wajah terguncang.

"Temeeee siaaalaaaaannnn! Apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada anakmu hah?!"

.

.

.

"Otou-chaan." Seru Yuumi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan bersemangat saat gadis kecil itu melihat sosok sang ayah dari kejauhan.

"Kalian terlalu lama." Keluh Sasuke sambil menggendong Yuumi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Go-gomen, tadi toiletnya penuh." Jelas Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah. "Naruto-kun?"

"Sudah pergi." Jawab Yuuki santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang sedikit membuat Hinata curiga.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke dengan nada tidak bisa di bantah. Lelaki itu berjalan lebih dulu dengan Yuumi yang mulai terlihat mengantuk dalam gendongannya. Kepala mungilnya bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu lebar ayahnya.

Hinata kemudian menyusul di belakang, bersama Yuuki yang menggandeng jemarinya erat.

Dan saat itu, Hinata merasa… bahagia.

Inilah keluarganya.

Hidupnya.

Dan kali ini, ia merasa benar-benar baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih duduk terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Langit yang mulai menggelap di luar sana luput dari perhatiannya. Kerutan samar yang tercetak di dahi lelaki itu menunjukan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras.

Hal yang kini sering ia lakukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sembari menarik napas panjang, ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan sederet angka yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Sakura…ini aku." Gumam Naruto lirih saat sambungan komunikasi itu telah tersambung. Sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kian menggila, lelaki itu melanjutkan dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Bisakah…kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

author notes:

chap kemarin kayanya kurang memuaskan…jadi lea publish ulang.

semoga tidak ada yang keberatan.

meskipun fic ini juga berakhir dengan sangat tidak jelas.

jaa.

**special thanks for:**

**Moku-chan, , Mint Convallaris, Nivellia Neil, Dewi Natalia, huddexxx69, Ida Akaibara, dp23, rosecchin, Payung Biru, IndigOnyx, Gwest, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, aiko, Guest, Tabiwook, Aida Yie, Rochi Octaviana, Uchiha Hyuuga, Guest, Guest2, Kurou no ID. Ageha haruna, Jolie luv, Yukori Kazaqi, Me Yuki Hina, Minami no Hikari Kagami, Rochi Oktaviana, Kojiharu-hime, guest, Zielavenaz96.**

**lea minta maaf apabila ada yang terlewat atau ada kesalahan dlam penulisan nama. **

terimakasih untuk saran dan dukungan yang telah kalian berikan.

lea juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi yang telah mengikuti cerita ini hingga akhir.

love you so much.

salam

azalea.

jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa, untuk bisa lea terapkan dalam fic selanjutnya.


End file.
